1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to sealing systems for use with panels, such as a door or a window, within a frame and, more specifically, to an active sealing system for providing an improved seal between a panel and frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of panels, such as doors and windows, are positioned within openings of a wall and/or other structures using a frame. These panels may also open and close by pivoting relative to the frame. Alternatively, the one or more panel may slide relative to the frame. An issue associated with these types of panels is the integrity of the seals between the panels and the frame. In many instances, these seals are an insufficient barrier in preventing the transfer of such environmental elements as noise, weather, water, and insects from one side of the panel to the other side of the panel.
Attempts have been made to address these issues by using various types of weather stripping between the panels and frame. For example, the weather stripping may be strip of felt, foam, or a pile of flexible synthetic material. In many instances, however, this weather stripping fails to act as a sufficient seal between the panels and frame. Another issue prevalent associated with the seals between a frame and panel or between adjacent panels is that these seals can become disjoined. Either intentionally or unintentionally, the alignment between the frame and panel or between adjacent panels may be disturbed which can degrade the quality of the seal, since, in many instances, the integrity of the seal relies upon these members having certain positional relationships relative to one another.
Another issue associated with the movement of one or more panels relative to the frame is structural integrity and/or security of the panels relative to the frame. While in certain circumstances, allowing the panel to move relative to the frame is desirable, in other circumstances, not allowing the panel to move relative to the frame is desirable for the purpose of preventing undesired access through the panel. Means for providing these separate functionalities, however, can be incompatible with one another, and the means employed to provide both functions often involve tradeoffs that reduce the effectiveness of both functions.
There is, therefore, also a need for a sealing system that effectively allows both a panel to move relative to the frame and also to selectively prevent movement of the panel relative to the frame. There is also a need for a sealing system that can be employed between a frame and panel that prevents the transfer from one side of the panel to the other side of the panel such environmental effects as noise, weather, water, heat/cold, and insects.